


just me and you

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Cute Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Being an Asshole, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Top James Potter, Toxic Relationship, Young Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: Entonces, cuando entra tarde a esa clase de Slughorn, con las manos raspadas y el corazón humillado, Severus está harto. Sin embargo, James aún quiere una probada de venganza, así que le sabotea la poción. Una gran explosión se crea, contaminando al mestizo.Inmediatamente, a los ojos de James el muchacho se vuelve irresistible.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Mulciber Jr./Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. { 🦌 one }

**→** _ **dream;;**_ 🦌  
  


El día en que todo comenzó, James amaneció sudoroso. Había tenido un sueño turbulento, y aunque no recordaba con claridad lo que sucedía en él, sí recordaba unos grandes ojos oscuros y unas bellas manos blancas. A su cabeza venían pantallazos de acontecimientos creados por su imaginación, de esos fugaces que horas después no recordaría ni haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

Parpadeó. A su alrededor todo se veía borroso, no lograba distinguirse ni a sí mismo con claridad. Todo parecía cubierto en una densa neblina. Se preguntó si así veía su padre el mundo por las mañanas, si para él todo era más nítido o por el contrario, más borroso.

Era un problema genético, cada hombre Potter desarrollaba esta curiosa discapacidad de visión. Eso y el gusto por las mujeres pelirrojas de pecas. Su madre era pelirroja, al igual que lo fue su abuela y su bisabuela y su tatarabuela. Casi parecía una maldición, de esas que más que hacer daño estaban para joder. Estaba seguro de que si su sueño de casarse con Lily se cumplía y tenían un hijo, éste sería miope y eventualmente se casaría con una pelirroja también. ¡La tradición de la familia!

Aunque algo de esa idea le sabía mal, era extraño. Como un gusto agridulce en el fondo de su paladar.

— Mjm.

Aún medio dormido, tanteó su cama en busca de sus lentes redondos. No los encontró, pues estaban en el piso y muy lejos de su limitada vista. Así que, estirando su pierna, le dio una patada a Sirius que dormía en la cama junto a él.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? — Balbuceó el Black, con la voz pastosa y los ojos entrecerrados.

— Amigo, ¿qué hora es? No encuentro mis lentes. — Tampoco su varita, era inútil buscarla si se camuflaba con las mantas y el piso.

— No lo sé, viejo... ¡deja de estar jodiendo tan temprano!

— ¡¿Puedes hacer el puto _tempus*_ de una vez?!

— ¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo! — Sacó de debajo de su blanca almohada una varita de roble, 28 cm y con núcleo Fibra de Corazón de Dragón. La agitó levemente y murmuró un molesto "tempus". Al ver la hora, sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosos.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó James, ya aburrido. — ¿Qué hora es?

— ¡Tarde! — Veloz como rayo, Sirius se levantó de su cómoda y confortable cama para correr al baño y alistar su cabello. James rodó los ojos, él no necesitaba de todas esas niñerías para tener el cabello perfecto; con un movimiento de mano lo balanceaba entre el natural y despreocupado look que volvía a las chicas locas.

— Vamos, Rem, Peter ¡a levantarse! — Estirándose y haciendo tronar sus huesos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia las camas de sus amigos restantes, sacudiéndolos.

— ¡Ah! — Peter gritó, colocando sus brazos cual karateca. Remus, que estaba a su lado y con los ojos aún cerrados, bostezó y volvió a enredarse entre sus sábanas. James rió, y revolvió con su gran mano los rubios cabellos de Peter.

— Vamos, chicos. — Arrancó las sábanas de Remus con un sólo brazo, escuchando al chico quejarse. James se paró en sus dos pies cuan alto era, luego rebuscó la ropa de Remus entre su baúl; no quería perderse el desayuno.

Le arrojó su uniforme a la cara al muchacho de cicatrices y se dio media vuelta, en busca de su propia ropa. Peter, algo lento, hizo lo mismo y comenzó a vestirse.

— ¿Y Sirius? — Pregunta Remus, sintiendo la garganta seca.

— Se nos adelantó, ahora apúrense. No quiero que se termine el pollo.

🦌

Era curioso como, habiéndose criado con tan poca comida y malnutrición, Severus aún así tenía poco apetito. Sin importar que se sentara en una mesa repleta de los más exquisitos manjares, al chico no se le antojaba ninguno. Especialmente en el desayuno, donde apenas bebía una taza de leche y picoteaba unos huevos hervidos. Se teorizaba que su estómago se había acostumbrado a comer muy poco, y no aguantaba grandes cantidades de comida o se enfermaba.

Severus aún recordaba como en su primer año, al ver tanta comida junta por primera vez en su miserable vida, se había abalanzado y tragado cuanto podía en desesperación; nunca sabía cuándo no podría comer de nuevo. A las pocas horas, tuvo que internarse en el Ala del Hospital con un severo dolor estomacal y vómitos que lo mantuvo en cama por días. Potter y su pandilla de palurdos se burlaron de él por semanas de ésto, y a veces dudaba que lo hubieran superado.

Aún así y por pedido de Madam Pomfrey, él buscaba ingerir los nutrientes suficientes para no caerse tieso al piso. La verdad era que Severus tenía un muy débil sistema inmune, que lo enfermaba muy fácil y lo dejaba dispuesto en la cama por mucho más tiempo de lo normal. Un simple resfriado muggle podía dejarlo en el suelo, con la nariz roja y la garganta destruida; delirando en fievre. Sus pulmones eran extremadamente sensibles en invierno y muchas veces le daban ataques de tos y falta de aire.

Era una mierda, y daba gracias que Hogwarts le podía brindar tratamiento y medicina. No como en su casa, donde cada que regresaba perdía los pocos kilos que había aumentado para estar en un peso saludable.

No recuerda haber ido al médico desde que tenía ocho y había pasado por una crisis asmática que casi lo mata. Y aún así su _amoroso_ padre Tobias había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Eileen lo había llevado a tratarse. Cuando apenas se le había pasado la crisis, el hombre le dio una paliza a Severus y a su madre.

El recuerdo le golpeó como un tren, y se encogió en sí mismo. Disimuladamente se abrazó y comenzó a contar hasta diez, cuando se vio interrumpido por Mulciber.

— ¿Snape? — Le preguntó el rubio, sentado a su lado. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Mintió.

Mulciber le dio una sonrisa breve, apenas perceptible para Severus pues no lo estaba mirando con atención, sólo de reojo. El muchacho de aspecto peligroso palmeó la espalda del mestizo, y se enderezó en su asiento para comerse el resto de su tarta de frutos rojos.

El golpe movió todo el esqueleto de Severus, quien se negó a expresarlo con un gemido. No solo era delicado en su salud, sino también en su físico y Mulciber tendía a olvidarlo. El muy tonto.

De pronto sintió un reflejo golpear su rostro, y de inmediato pensó en los Merodeadores. Alerta, bajó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su túnica y de allí sujetó su varita. La mantuvo oculta y lista para sacarla. Buscó con los ojos el burlesco origen del reflejo, y llegó a la mano de Mulciber.

Sus falanges eran largos, tostados como toda su piel y gruesos. Eran manos muy masculinas, de uñas cortas y limpias; con unos finos vellos rubios sobre ese sector debajo de la primera articulación de los dedos. Eran manos muy atractivas, que habían recorrido su cuerpo varias veces; apretando su cadera y glúteos con mucha pasión. Esos eran dedos que se habían metido dentro de su boca y entrada, con los que había disfrutado hasta el fondo. Severus conocía esas manos muy bien. Así que encontrar un caro, reluciente e inusual anillo sobre el dedo anular le llamó muchísimo la atención.

El anillo era plateado, con una gema verde muy bella en el centro, enmarcada en plata. El color de la piedra preciosa le recordaba a las oscuras hojas de los inmensos árboles que formaban el bosque prohibido. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, e inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta? — Le preguntó el rubio, acercando su mano. Severus asintió despacio, alzando la barbilla. — Me lo dio la chica Bulstrode, ¿cómo era su nombre?

— ¿Amalasuintha, la hermana de Ansgar? — Le sugirió el mestizo, sabiendo que ella era la única opción.

— Vaya nombre de mierda, más difícil. — Gruñó, pero asintió de todas formas. Le dio un trago a su jugo de calabaza y carraspeó. — Sí, esa. Me lo dio como "cortejo", para que la tuviera en cuenta cuando eligiera esposa. ¡Ja! chica idiota, como si yo fuera a casarme con una pelirroja insulsa como ella. — Se burló malicioso. Severus entendió sus segundas intenciones al decir eso, y suspiró cansado.

— Si la rechazas así... ¿entonces por qué llevas el anillo que te regaló?

— Porque es lindo y caro. Me gusta, me hace ver más imponente. — Se encogió de hombros, e hizo un ademán restándole importancia. — Es una piedra muy rara de encontrar y muy valiosa (lo único que tiene esa Bulstrode de atractivo es su dinero), además no estoy loco como Avery. — Torció los ojos.

Severus frunció el entrecejo. — ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hizo Avery?

— El frío hijo de puta arrojó a la basura un brazalete de oro puro que le había dado Anette Burke. Le dijo "no estoy tan desesperado como para aceptar a una zorra deformada como tú" y la dejó allí llorando. La pobre cosa fea sufrió la humillación de su vida.

Severus sintió la burla perversa escaparse de los labios de Mulciber, reflejado en su expresión. — Vaya desperdicio. — Le comentó, pero entonces frunció el entrecejo en confusión. — No sabía que las brujas eran las que cortejaban a los magos, siempre creí que era al revés.

— Sólo lo hacen cuando están desesperadas, así como Bulstrode y Burke. Esas perras son tan feas y tontas que su única forma de conseguir marido es dándoles cosas caras para demostrar su estatus. Eso o amortentia. — Se rió de forma ruin, dándole leves palmaditas a Severus en la espalda. — A algunas familias no les cae muy bien la endogamia, nene. Se vuelven locos... — Le susurró "Blacks" en el oído al muchacho, quien hizo un gesto con los ojos, concordando. — O quedan esperpentos como ellas. — Señaló a Amalasuintha y luego a Anette; las chicas se veían desanimadas y molestas, especialmente Anette. A Severus le importó poco, esas gigantonas no eran de su agrado y nunca lo fueron. Se comportaron muy groseras y condescendientes con él ni bien pisó Slytherin.

Putas cerdas, bien merecido se lo tenían.

— De todas formas, eso del cortejo sucede muy poco. — Mulciber continuó explicando, luego de beber de su jugo de calabaza. Estaba hablando prácticamente al oído a Severus, quien se sonrojó. — Desde que los sangre pura de familias más poderosas han comenzado a comprometer a sus hijos desde bebés, quedan muy reducidos los que no lo hacen; por ejemplo mi familia y la de Avery. — Dijo, y luego se puso algo pensativo. — Bueno... desde eso y la cantidad de sangre sucias y traidores de la sangre que rondan Hogwarts y el Mundo Mágico en general. — Se dio una pausa. — Cada vez hay menos pureza.

— Sí. — Asintió Severus, sin gustarle del todo el vocabulario del rubio, pero tampoco gastando en corregirlo . — Que yo sepa, de los Sagrados Veintiocho quedan muy pocos realmente puros.

— Es una mierda, estamos siendo dominados por amantes de muggles y sangre sucias. Repugnantes traidores, parece que quieren extinguirnos. A nosotros y a las ancestrales tradiciones mágicas. — Hizo una mueca de desprecio, y su voz se volvió ronca. — Les escupiría en la cara, pero eso es indecoroso.

— Qué asco, Mulciber.

— Como dije, es indecoroso. — Reiteró, acercándose más al cuello del contrario. — No te pongas delicado, nene.

— Mmm. — Gimió bajito. — _Oblígame._

— Oh, lo haré. Hasta el fondo, bebé.

Sonriendo con deseo, acordaron verse en el baño en unas horas. Severus se propuso darle al rubio la mejor mamada de su vida. Y lo haría. 

🦌


	2. { 🦌 two }

_**→ class;;**_ 🦌 

Lily contemplaba a James y compañía con los músculos en tensión, encendida como fuego, vuelta un incendio. Su cara estaba roja de rabia y quedaba perfecto con su cabello; el miope se destornillaba de la risa junto a Sirius. Estaban en camino para su clase de pociones doble con Slytherin y se habían chocado con Snape. Decidieron hacerle una zancadilla al puro estilo muggle, haciéndolo aterrizar en el suelo de forma brusca. Los pesados libros se desperdigaron por el suelo, sus páginas doblándose y ensuciándose con la mugre del pasillo.

Severus se recompuso sobre sus rodillas, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le ardían las palmas de las manos, se las había raspado en la caída. También las rodillas, las cuales usó como amortiguadoras. Estiró la mano, temblorosa y lastimada, para recoger sus libros; sin embargo, Black los pateó fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Qué imbéciles! — Les gritó Lily. — ¿Creen que es gracioso? ¡Mírenlo, lo lastimaron!

La pelirroja se puso enfrente al grupo de Gryffindors, quienes reían burlones. Ella estaba ahí, sobre sus dos pies, con los brazos cruzados y la cara arrugada en furia.

— ¡Por favor, Evans! Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. — James le posó una mano sobre el hombro, coqueto. — Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Es sólo Snivellus.

— ¡No me toques, arrogante de mierda! — Vociferó Lily, quitando la mano de ella con brusquedad. La multitud de Gryffindors y Slytherins que se habían formado comenzaron a reírse y soltar alargados y burlones oh's.

Severus se sentía cada vez más humillado. Ansiaba ponerse de pie y llenarle el culo a sectumsempras a esos desgraciados. Cortarles pedazo por pedazo los miembros con un simple movimiento de varita. Cortar y cortar, hasta que dejaran de molestarlo.

— Discúlpense. — La orden salió fría, con una mirada altiva y mordiéndose los labios. El desprecio reinaba en la cara de Lily Evans. — Discúlpense y háganlo ahora.

Black se quedó quieto, sin responder. Entonces parpadeó, y caminó hacia la pelirroja. Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura, y alzó una ceja enojado. Lily no se asustó, sólo lo siguió mirando; matándolo con los ojos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, preciosa? — Insistió Sirius, volteando la cabeza. Severus los miraba con atención, su varita lista para saltar a defender a su mejor amiga.

— Sí. — Afirmó. — Discúlpense.

Black abrió la boca nuevamente, pero James colocó una mano en su hombro. — Basta, Sirius.

El muchacho lo miró frunciendo el ceño, casi decepcionado. Se enderezó y retrocedió varios pasos hasta estar de pie junto a Peter, quien lo miraba angustiado.

— Me disculparé, Evans. — Murmuró James, sonriendo. Lily alzó una ceja en incredulidad. — No estuvo bien tratar así a Snivellus.

Rodeó a la pelirroja y se detuvo ante el mestizo, que seguía arrodillado junto a sus libros. James miró el libro que Sirius había pateado, gozando del momento.

— Lo siento, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? — Le sonrió a Severus. Más risas resonaron en el fondo, junto algunas quejas de serpientes que exigían se detuvieran.

— Ya no es gracioso, Potter. Deja al mestizo. — Comentó uno, castaño con granos en la cara.

— ¿Podemos entrar a clases? Está por llegar el viejo. — Se quejó otro, de cabello negro y cuerpo alargado. — Pueden seguir con su teatro después.

James se mantuvo inmóvil, sólo observando a Snape. Sus ojos se perdieron en la pequeña figura del menor y una sensación extraña se posó en el fondo de su estómago. No la supo describir.

De todas formas, el de lentes redondos tomó el libro que había estado mirando. — Sí, sí. Obviamente, pobre Snivellus. Ten, tu libro. — Se lo extendió, Severus mantuvo la mirada sobre su regazo. — ¿O es que vas a llorar? Vamos, no es para tanto. No quería que te sintieras mal.

El pequeño hizo como si no lo escuchó. — ¿Me ignoras? Bah, qué malagradecido. ¿Ves, Evans? Te dije que era un pedazo de basura pero tú no escuchaste. — Se dirigió a la pelirroja, que apretaba los dientes. Luego volteó de nuevo al mestizo y se puso lo más cerca posible a él, aún de pie. — Vamos, toma tu maldito libro oscuro. No seas _cobarde,_ llorón.

Severus abrió grande los ojos, como si esa palabra fuera un detonador. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido y violento, le dio un puñetazo en la entrepierna a Potter.

— ¡Agh! — Gritó el joven, soltando el libro y sosteniendo con sus dos manos la zona afectada. — ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

James se encogió en agonía, y un jadeo sorprendido cubrió la muchedumbre. Algunos hombres voltearon la mirada y encogieron la cara en dolor, compadeciendo al de ojos avellana. Las chicas cubrieron su cara; un grupito de Gryffindors rezó para que nada grave le hubiese sucedido al mini James.

Sirius reaccionó al momento, y llegó como una estampida hasta su mejor amigo. Entonces, furioso, miró a Severus y desenfundó su varita. El mestizo, sintiéndose realizado, lo imitó.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Gimió Lily, llevando su mano a su boca y ahogando un jadeo. — ¡Severus! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El muchacho la miró por un largo rato, sin bajar la guardia. No le respondió.

— ¡Merlín, jóvenes! — Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, vieja y bonachona. — ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Era el profesor Slughorn, con su maletín en mano y una mirada confundida en su cara arrugada. Su redondo estómago sobresalía de entre las túnicas y su bigote rubio-gris estaba manchado con migajas de tarta. El gordo hombre frunció el entrecejo y miró a Severus.

— Joven Snape, ¿qué hace en el suelo? — Le dijo, mirándolo raro. Ignoró por completo la varita de Sirius así como la del mestizo; igual que al agonizante James. — Levántese y recoja sus libros, por favor. Y apresúrese, tenemos una clase que empezar.

Severus se limitó a asentir. Observó de reojo a Black, esperando que este guardaba su varita primero para poder, entonces, hacer lo mismo con la suya y recoger sus libros en una pila. Slughorn lo examinó por debajo de sus escasas pestañas, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

— ¡Bueno, alumnos míos! — Llamó, sacando de su ensoñación a los Slytherins y Gryffindors que estaban rodeándolo. — Llegó la ansiada hora de preparar unas buenas pociones, vamos.

El hombre de poca estatura se encaminó por las grandes puertas del salón, seguido de por sus estudiantes. Poco a poco, entre cada paso, el pasillo se vació. Lily se mantuvo de pie, mirando a su amigo en el suelo. Ella permaneció allí unos segundos, entonces suspiró resignada. Se metió a la clase.

James la observó irse, y sonrió entre el dolor. Como pudo, con sus amigos detrás de él, se enderezó y elevó su barbilla. Miró con el más profundo de los desprecios a Severus, arrugando la boca.

— Esto lo pagarás, Snivellus. — Le gruñó, como si el lobo del grupo fuera él. Snape no lo miró.

Las aletas de la nariz de James vibraron al ser ignorado, así que se volteó a Sirius. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el muchacho arrodillado, y Black sonrió complacido.

— Sirius. — Intervino por primera vez Lupin, deteniendo a Sirius con los ojos fijos en el suelo. — No.

— Shh, Remus. Se lo merece. — Lupin no insistió, sólo suspiró.

El de malicioso ojos grises caminó hasta Snape, deteniéndose ante la pila de libros. Se tomó un segundo observándolo, para luego darle una fuerte patada al montón. El rostro de Severus se mantuvo impasible, oculto por su cabello.

— No te tardes mucho juntándolos, Snivellus. — Silbó el sangre pura. — O te perderás tu querida clase.

Satisfecho, James rió. Los Merodeadores, algunos más felices que otros, ingresaron a la clase.

Severus permaneció allí, de rodillas, con sus libros desparramados en el sucio suelo. Las páginas dobladas, unas sueltas. Su rostro, oculto, estaba blanco y duro como la piedra. Detrás de esa máscara inmutable, burbujeaba la rabia. Se estaba cocinando, hirviendo. Sus uñas se clavaron en la palma ya herida de su mano, haciéndole sangrar.

Tembloroso, recogió los libros nuevamente y entró a la bendita clase.

— Se tardó demasiado en juntar un par de cosas, Joven Snape. — Reprendió Slughorn, con los brazos cruzados por encima de la panza, como haría una embarazada. — Un punto menos de Slytherin.

Severus no se molestó en responder, o siquiera mirarlo. Lily, entre preocupada y decepcionada, lo observó sentarse solo al final de la clase. Algunos de los Slytherins lo miraron mal, otros lo ignoraron. Él no reaccionó a nada.

🦌

Los fríos ojos avellana de James siguieron los movimientos de Severus, luego de casi quince minutos de empezada la clase. Se encontraban trabajando en una poción cuya funcionalidad escapaba del interés del joven de corbata oro y carmín. Se encontraba sentado junto a Sirius, quien ese día decidió no utilizar las habilidades de Remus en la materia, y simplemente hacer el tonto junto a su mejor amigo.

James se removió en su butaca, una punzada de dolor recorriendo su entrepierna. Frunció el entrecejo, chasqueando los dientes. Sus uñas cortadas se clavaron en la madera de la mesa, y apretó los ojos con incomodidad.

— ¿Duele? — Le preguntó Sirius, quien en otras circunstancias se estaría riendo. Pero como el culpable fue el viscoso de Snivellus, prefería guardarse la gracia y expresar su molestia.

— Es _obvio_.

— No te preocupes, amigo. De esta no se escapa ileso.

— No, no lo hará. — Sus ojos se dilataron y su expresión se ensombreció por un momento.

Sirius le apretó el hombro, y luego le dio una palmada a este. Clavó sus ojos en su caldero burbujeante, contenido de algo desconocido para él, aún así inofensivo. O eso creía.

En realidad, Sirius y James podían ser muy inteligentes en lo que sea que se propusieran. Más allá de las opiniones de los Slytherins, ellos no era ningunos alcornoques. Por algo tenían las calificaciones más altas encontradas en su generación; James era un prodigio en transformación y Sirius era muy hábil con los hechizos no verbales. Sin embargo, las pociones no eran algo que les llamara la atención, no lo veían como útil a la hora de una batalla. Además, le sumaban el hecho de que Snape fuera un prodigio en el arte, lo cual completaba el repelús que les generaba la materia.

No les importaba no ser los mejores pocionistas, tenían a Slughorn envuelto en sus dedos; el hombre haría la vista gorda en su incapacidad y los dejaría pasar. Su influencia económica y familiar era más fuerte que su talento a los ojos del viejo hombre. A ninguno de los dos le importaba, no mientras no tuvieran que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Sirius comenzó a revolver el mejunje, copiando por encima del hombro a Remus, quien le estaba explicando el proceso cuidadoso a Peter. El más bajo de los Merodeadores escribía en un pergamino con desesperación, su letra fea y curva se enredaba demasiado entre sí; muy inclinada hacia la izquierda y con muchos giros; casi ilegible. Pero era mejor que la del licántropo, quien apretaba demasiado la pluma y terminaba manchando el pergamino de tinta.

James volvió sus ojos oscurecidos a Severus. El pequeño muchacho estaba encogido sobre sus hombros, incómodo y melancólico. Unas gotitas de sangre cayeron desde su palma derecha, recorriendo la pluma negra y aterrizando entre las palabras de tinta.

Una idea pasó por la mente del heredero Potter. _Sabotea su puta poción._

El castaño le dio un codazo a su compañero. — Sirius... ¡Sirius!

— Agh, ¿qué? Hombre, casi me haces tirar esta mierda. — Señaló con ambas manos el caldero.

— Cállate, Sirius. — Lo miró por encima de los lentes, y el otro sangre pura rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos para escucharlo. — ¿Ves a ese maldito allí? — Señaló con su pulgar al mestizo. — Lo haremos pagar, y lo haremos ahora.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— La clásica; sabotear su poción.

Sirius soltó una pequeña risita maliciosa y se tronó los dedos. — Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo.

— Esperemos a que se levante a buscar un ingrediente y allí le arrojamos un montón de estas mierdas, de seguro explota en su cara.

— Si Slughorn pregunta, lo hizo Burke. Está sentada cerca y no se llevan.

— ¿Quién se lleva con alguno de esos bichos?

Ambos se rieron, y Sirius tomó un gran puñado de ingredientes entre sus manos. Como si fuera por gracia divina, Snape se levantó de su lugar y fue por pedazos de cuerno para machacar. James codeó nuevamente a Sirius, y el muchacho de ojos grises fue con agilidad hasta el lugar del mestizo; al fondo. Se había sentado sólo, y en su radio sólo cabía una amargada Burke, quien no estaba prestando atención.

Sirius fue rápido; arrojó los ingredientes dentro del caldero humeante y le dio un par de vueltas. Como una flecha, se volteó y regresó a su asiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entre risas, ambos sangre puras observaron al joven mestizo regresar con los pedazos de cuernos.

Al llegar a su lugar, Snape notó algo raro en su perfecta poción. Donde antes estaba una líquida sustancia roja, ahora estaba burbujeando un hirviente engrudo rosáceo. El muchacho se acercó al caldero y observó dentro de él.

Entonces una multitud de ácido humo rosado y un fuerte silbido cubrió el salón. Severus estaba algo mareado, así que no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido...

Un estruendo se escuchó, y todos los alumnos se cubrieron a sí mismos entre gritos. Todos, menos Snape, quien se encontró de repente cubierto de la hirviente sustancia. Sentía su piel derretirse, pero no hizo ningún sonido; simplemente cayó inconsciente al piso.

🦌


	3. {🦌 three}

_**→ hospital wing;;** 🦌 _

Severus estudió la fauna que lo rodeaba en el Ala de Enfermería. El primero fue el chico flaco a su lado, de demasiada ceja y pocos ojos, piel blanca con rojeces irregulares en las mejillas y su piel cubierta de pústulas rojas. El asmático. Le había visto cómo se llevaba el inhalador a los labios. Y también había visto cómo lo escondía, antes de que lo vieran los otros, debajo de su almohada. Receloso, como si su asma -por una razón que Severus no terminaba de imaginar- fuera un secreto.

Si hacía memoria, el chico era Dan McGuigan. Un ravenclaw. Y un total pervertido sexual, según una chica mestiza de slytherin le había contado a sus amigas y que Severus había oído de pura casualidad. Un asqueroso que le había pedido verle la ropa interior a una gryffindor de catorce, causando que el hermano de ésta le rompiera la nariz. Incluso, si iba muy atrás en el tiempo, unos meses quizás, recordaría cómo este ravenclaw le había gritado "puta" cuando lo vio de la mano con Mulciber. Pudo haber sido confundido con una muchacha de su casa, Cara Vernet, quien lucía muy similar a Severus en aquel momento. O puede que no.

Desde la camilla de enfrente y totalmente dopada, una muchacha rubia de granos en la cara y una gran marca de nacimiento roja en su ojo derecho se encontraba cabeceando. Su nombre en la cabeza de Severus variaba entre Connie y Carrie Wachtel. La respuesta tampoco le importaba en realidad, y seguir mirando cómo la piel de sus manos seguía desprendiéndose le resultaba repugnante. Luego estaba ese gryffindor, Colt, sentado totalmente despierto en su camilla, con los ojos hinchados y los labios cuarteados. Colt había llegado después que Severus, con un dolor estomacal que lo hizo llorar por ayuda y dejó sus manos temblando. Era regordete y su cabeza se hundía sobre los hombros, tomando el aspecto de un orangután pelirrojo. Aún así y con su obvio poco atractivo, estaba su novia sentada junto a él, tomando su mano.

Esta escena melosa le produjo asco al principio, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos viajaron hasta Mulciber. Su querido Mulciber. Su amante. Aún recordaba su salado sabor bajando por su garganta, horas atrás. Lo extrañaba, como le molestaba reconocer.

A veces, Mulciber era torpe. No iba con su imagen impía, pero era torpe. Románticamente hablando, con caricias tímidas sobre la piel desnuda y sin su acostumbrada gracia y rudeza a la hora de hacer el amor. Pero a Severus le conmovía verlo poner tanto interés y esmero en sostenerlo entre sus brazos con suavidad; tan acostumbrado a la violencia como estaba. No sabía abrazarlo con delicadeza, frotar sus mejillas con sus pulgares sin dejar la mínima marca ni susurrarle palabras bonitas sin sentirse tonto. Sin embargo, había algo suave y afectivo en la forma en que lo miraba con esos ojos tan cargados de emociones y palabras tragadas.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey ingresó a la habitación, Severus seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. La expresión tranquila en el rostro bonito del slytherin sacó a la medimaga de su órbita, quien jamás lo había visto sin su usual entrecejo fruncido. O al menos no que recordara.

— ¿Joven Snape? — Ella lo llamó, con una expresión rara.

El chico tardó menos de dos segundos en reaccionar. — ¿Sí?

— ¿Le duele algo? ¿Alguna incomodidad? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa que resultaba algo forzada.

— No.

— Bien. — Ella sacudió un frasquito verde repetidas veces, revisando la etiqueta para asegurarse antes de dejarlo en una mesita, junto a otro frasco más grande. — Déjeme decirle que su accidente fue muy peculiar, y una muestra de irresponsabilidad muy grande, muchacho. Mire que mezclar así sus ingredientes...

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, visiblemente confundido. — ¿A qué se refiere, Madam?

— Su poción explotó en su cara, joven. — Le aclaró ella, dándole el frasco verde y diciéndole un _"Tome"_ ; Severus lo olfateó primero, y cuando se aseguró de su contenido lo bebió de un trago. — Los ingredientes estaban muy mezclados entre sí, fue prácticamente ilegible para el profesor Slughorn. Se desmayó, pero por el momento no sabemos nada de segundos síntomas. No es certero.

Severus sintió un aterrorizado sudor frío que le bajaba por la espina dorsal, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos vibraron. Ya se hacía una idea de quiénes fueron los culpables de su "accidente", ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo demasiado. De todas formas, hubiese sido tonto creer que ellos no se vengarían por su pequeño arrebato violento contra el miembro sobrevalorado de Potter.

De mala gana, Severus se bebió de un trago el contenido del frasco más grande. No se molestó en protestar por su inocencia, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Lo supo desde su primer año, cuando intentó defenderse y explicar que fue Black quien lo lanzó al Lago Negro y que no había saltado él solo. Obviamente, no le creyeron. Fue castigado, y su atacante salió ileso del encuentro. Como siempre.

— Mire. — Dijo Madam Pomfrey, pasando la mano sobre las sábanas arrugadas hasta dejarlas lisas e impecables. Le dio esa mirada casi maternal que rara vez le dirigía y encogió sus hombros. — Repose por unas dos horas más. Le he curado las quemaduras que tenía y... venga si siente alguna incomodidad o problema, ¿sí?

El adolescente se limitó a asentir. La mujer hizo una mueca y se volteó sobre sus talones. Comenzó a atender a Dan, y corrió la cortina azul.

Severus cerró los ojos. Sentía que el aire palpitaba alrededor de él, frío. La habitación se hizo más pequeña, se ahogaba. Cómo los odiaba, a esos cuatro bastardos. Los odiaba. De verdad. Como deseaba, la piel le picaba por las ganas, como quería hacerlos sufrir. Quería hacerlos pagar, por sus pecados y maldades. Ellos eran malos, eran crueles, eran déspotas. Sentía el pánico y la rabia, el despertar de su bilis correr su garganta y su sangre helada y nociva. Los odiaba.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Mulciber lo miraba con aire de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó con ternura.

Tal vez fuera lo absurdo de la pregunta, lo adorable o la mirada de desasosiego que vio en sus ojos, o quizá que cada que tomaba aire lo respiraba a él; podía oler y hasta gustar de la colonia de Mulciber, el humo de cigarro, la sangre, el vino caro que había bebido. Pero la conmoción se rompió, salió de su estado estupefacto y recobró el movimiento.

— Sí... sí, estoy bien. — Severus se acomodó en su lugar, entre nervioso y confundido. — ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

— Justo ahora.

Severus echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y vio a Pomfrey atendiendo a la chica rubia de la mancha en la cara. La camilla de Dan estaba vacía.

Clavó su mirada en la mano tostada del rubio, y no encontró el anillo de gema verde. Un sentimiento cálido se le estableció en el vientre, pero no mencionó nada de su descubrimiento. 

Se quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía ganas de tocarle, ganas de besarlo. Al final, simplemente tomó su mano. Apenas lo hizo, levantó la vista y lo vio allí, observándolo con la más extraña expresión. Él parecía todo un hombre, no un muchacho. Uno perfecto, de hecho. Su nariz recta, ni demasiado larga ni demasiado estrecha ni demasiado gruesa. Cabello rubio intenso y lo justamente ondulado para que resultara atractivo, junto a esos profundos ojos y su mandíbula fuerte. Ese rostro suyo, tan similar a los galanes norteamericanos, sano, abrumadoramente guapo. Ese encanto malicioso que conquistaba a diestra y siniestra. 

— ¿Quién se resistiría a un hombre como tú? — Le susurró, sin esperar respuesta. Y ciertamente, no sería Severus el que pusiera contras.

Mulciber le tomó la cabeza con su mano libre, acercándosela a sí hasta estar separados por un centímetro. El muchacho suspiró, su aliento caliente chocando contra la piel de porcelana de Severus. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, y sus labios chocaron. 

El beso comenzó lento, suave y tierno, sin importarles la mirada sorprendida de Madam Pomfrey. Era delicado, frágil y tembloroso, pero Mulciber comenzó a introducir su lengua entre los belfos rojos de su amante, hasta que éste con un gemidito abrió su boca sumiso y le dio la bienvenida. 

El mimoso y dulce beso comenzó a calentarse. Profundo. Los movimientos cada vez más húmedos y emitiendo sonidos obscenos entre el bailar de lenguas. Lamiéndose los labios con la boca abierta, Mulciber le dio una mordida al labio inferior irritado e hinchado del mestizo, quien con los ojos nublados y la mente ida soltó un suave gemido en respuesta. Sonrojado, agitado y completamente dispuesto.

Mulciber dio un gorjeo, sonriendo tan amplio y bello como siempre.

— Mjm. — Interrumpió Madam Pomfrey, incómoda. — Joven Snape... creo que ya se puede retirar junto al Joven Mulciber. Pero no se olvide de descansar en su cama, ¿está bien?

Ella, junto a la muchacha rubia, estaban coloradas por la muestra tan deliberada de afecto, junto con esa expresión de nerviosismo que dominaba sus caras.

— Claro. — Contestó el rubio, juguetón.

Tomó el cuerpo mucho más pequeño y liviano de Severus entre sus brazos, su varita y túnica, y salió de la Enfermería.

— Merlín... — Exclamó la medimaga, quitando el sudor de su frente. — Los jóvenes de hoy en día, cada vez más atrevidos.

🦌

James se sentía extraño.

Había un malestar en su cuerpo, un sentimiento de angustia que le cerraba la garganta como si hubieran dos manos intentando estrangularlo. Se sentía aprisionado, pateado y escupido. Sentía como si lo estuvieran traicionando, el filo del puñal enterrarse en su espalda en un ataque cobarde.

Sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación, James pateó una silla. Un frasco de tinta se derramó, pero a él no le importó. Se sentía tan molesto y dolido, y no sabía porqué. Tampoco sabía la razón detrás del repentino atractivo que le encontró a Snivellus, desmayado en el piso y con su piel quemándose, que le movió el corazón. Se vio a sí mismo admirando su largo cabello negro esparcido como tinta en el suelo sucio, admirando una porción de piel blanca de su cuello que la poción alterada no había tocado. Y cuando Slughorn mandó a un slytherin de piernas alargadas a llevar al mestizo a la enfermería, James estalló en llamas.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — Dijo James con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la tinta derramada con un movimiento de su varita. — ¿Por qué eligió a esa escoba con patas y no a... ? ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?!

Estaba tan molesto y asqueado por el giro que tomaron sus pensamientos, que podría arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración.

— ¿James? ¿Eres tú? — Era Remus al otro lado de la puerta. — Si es Sirius tirándose a una chica que mejor ni me conteste.

Ese comentario lo habría hecho reír, pero la mente de James era un torbellino y sus ánimos estaba por los suelos. Se limitó a soltar, con una voz crujiente y seca, un: — Es James.

Remus resopló con alivio y abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Te digo, cada vez que entro a esta habitación está Sirius metiéndosela a alguien, ¡y en mí cama! ¡En mi maldita cama, James! Yo no sé qué mierda le pasa por la cabeza, ¿por qué tiene que hacerlo aquí? ¡Mínimo que avise antes! — Despotricó el licántropo, azotando su túnica contra su cama. Comenzó a quitarse la corbata carmín y oro, con movimientos torpes e irritados. — Y cuando lo vi desaparecer con esa tal Flora de sexto ya me estaba imaginando qué me iba a encontrar, pero no, parece que hoy sí tuvo decencia.

— Mjm.

El hombre lobo detuvo sus movimientos. — ¿James? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí. — Mintió.

— Pareces decaído, ¿sucedió algo con Lily?

— No.

— James. — Remus hincó la rodilla, tomando el posabrazos de la silla en donde estaba sentado Potter. — Algo te pasa, ¿qué es?

— Nada.

— ¡James! No me mientas, sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti en lo que sea que necesites. Sé que algo te está pasando, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

James tomó un fuerte respiro. Apretó sus ojos, contando hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres... — No me pasa nada. Ahora, Remus, quítate. Me iré a dormir, dile a los chicos que no me jodan.

— Te saltaste la cena.

— No tengo hambre. — Dijo, y se ocultó debajo de sus pesadas mantas rojas. Tan rápido, con uniforme y todo, que Remus apenas lo vio. — Buenas noches.

El castaño de cicatrices asintió, sin decir nada. Pero ya lo conocía bien, a fondo, hasta la médula misma de sus huesos. Conocía sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, y las maneras en las que le mentía. Sabía reconocer que, cuando sus orejas se volvían rojas en las puntas y sus ojos se cubrían de una fina capa de agua, que las palabras que salían de entre sus labios eran falsas.

Negó. Porque sabía también que, como reconocía una mentira, no podría sacarle una verdad. Si James se empeñaba en ocultar algo, no le sería revelado nada hasta que el dueño de la certeza lo iluminara. De nada servía sacar conclusiones, jamás eran correctas.

De repente se encontró sin ánimos. Cansado, se sentó en la silla que estaba usando el miope. Y mientras estaba allí, ojeando aquellas páginas, ardiendo por dentro a causa de tanta impotencia y deseando en cierto modo no haber preguntado nada. Porque sentía la luna próxima y sus sentidos cada vez más a flor de piel. Sangrantes, a punto de brotar de su vientre.

Se obtuvo de echarles en cara, a James y a Sirius, de haber causado el accidente casi fatal de Snape. Sabía que eran ellos, los había visto con sus propios ojos correr y lanzar esos ingredientes al caldero burbujeante. No dijo nada, aún así. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, los ojos fijos en un lunar pequeño en la mano de Peter. No valía la pena el disgusto, no por _Snape_.

Intranquilo, se metió debajo de sus sábanas blancas y las mantas rojo carmín, y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

🦌

**Author's Note:**

> Tempus: Es un hechizo que dice la hora actual cuando se lanza. No es canónico, no ha aparecido en ningún trabajo oficial de Harry Potter. Se utiliza (como es este caso) en fanfics.


End file.
